Lost with Your Luck
by hersheygal
Summary: When Kate finds a magic clover in the jungle she finds herself having good luck. Unfortunately this means that Jack is having bad luck. As the luck constantly gets switched around will they ever find a way to stop the madness? Jate.
1. Chapter 1

Lost with Your Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST or Just My Luck

A/N: Ok so I watched that movie Just My Luck and liked the plot so I decided to turn it into a LOST version with Jate.. It's based very loosely around the movie.I basically just borrow the main idea so this will not ruin the movie if you are planning on seeing it. Well I am not going to explain anything so you can just go ahead and read!

--Beep beep beep --

Jack groaned as he woke up from his 108 minute nap. Well make that a 107 minute nap. He had timed it perfectly on purpose. As soon as Eko punched in the numbers Jack laid down and since he was tired it only took him a minute to fall asleep. He had been hoping that he would sleep through the beeping but it hadn't worked.

Jack got up from the bunk bed and ran his fingers through his short hair. It was about mid-day and there was nothing to do. Jack walked over to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face and glanced in the mirror. Boy he really needed to shave. But he had been busy as of late and hadn't had a chance. _I'll do it today _he promised himself.

(Kate in the jungle at the same time Jack was looking at himself in the mirror)

Kate was walking in the jungle to the hatch. There wasn't really a lot to do because everything had seemed to be finally settling down. Michael had gotten his son back and the for the time being the Others were minding their own business. There was just one thing that hadn't been settled-Jack and Kate. Sure they were on speaking terms and things were ok between them, but they avoided all subjects that would lead to talking about the kiss. Not to mention that day that Kate and Jack had gotten caught in a net. They both knew they needed to sort things out but Kate was pushing it off.

Suddenly, Kate tripped and fell.

"Ow." Kate rubbed her ankle. "Just great. Well at least now I have a reason to see Jack." Kate murmured to herself. As she was about to get up her gaze fell upon one lonely leaf clover growing in the middle of a patch of dirt.

"Well that's strange." Kate said as she picked the clover and fingered it. Then Kate remembered her hurt angle and stood up. She realized that she could walk fine, and actually her ankle didn't hurt at all.

"That's even stranger!" Kate then dropped the clover and continued walking to the hatch. Just because she felt better didn't mean she was okay. She would still need Jack to check it out.

Suddenly Charlie appeared from the side of the path. "Hey Kate."

"Hey Charlie."

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Me? Well probably the same thing I will do tonight and the same thing I did yesterday why?"

"Well Hurley and I are setting up a party tomorrow night to celebrate our three month anniversary on the island. Whad'ya say?"

"I think that's great Charlie. Sure I'll be there."

"Great. Oh there's one catch."

"What's that?"

"You have to come with a date."

"What? Why?"

"We thought it would be fun. Hurley already asked this girl named Susana. Hurley says they are going as friends. I'm planning on asking Claire."

"Well I suppose that's all right." Kate said, frowning. "Where will it be held at?"

"The hatch where all the music is at."

"Okay well I'll see you there then."

"Ok great! Oh and can you tell this to anyone that is at the hatch for me?" Charlie asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks." Charlie ran towards the beach.

Kate smiled. Now she really did have a reason to go to the hatch to see Jack. But who would Kate go with to the party?

"Well hey there sunshine."

Kate rolled her eyes and turned around. Sure enough, it was Sawyer.

"What do you want Sawyer?"

"Nothing. I was just saying hi." Sawyer walked along with Kate.

"What are you doing?"

"Got sick of reading. I'm taking up hunting."

"Hunting?" Kate laughed.

"What? You don't think I can hunt?"

"No. You can't even track Sawyer."

"I don't need no tracking experience to kill, Freckles."

"Yeah you do. And what are you planning to use, a gun?"

"No. Well, Yeah. There ain't no way I'm gonna throw a knife or something."

"You're right. I couldn't imagine you throwing a knife."  
"Yeah well you wanna come?"

"No. I'm going to the hatch."

"Oh that's right. You gotta go tell Jacko 'bout the hot party tomorrow night. You hoping he'll ask you?"

"I am going to tell him about it, but I'm not hoping he'll ask me."

"Right, Well if he don't ask you, I'm free." Sawyer said, and with that he left.

Sawyer had basically given up a while ago on being with Kate and he no longer tried to fight it anymore. Ana's death had really shaken him.

Kate smiled. Well at least she had someone on the back burner just in case Jack didn't ask her.

(Jack in the kitchen looking for something to eat)

He opened up one cupboard and then turned around to the other cupboard and looked in it as well. There wasn't anything appetizing in that either so he closed it and turned around again. He bumped right into the cupboard door.

"Ow." Jack rubbed his head then decided to give up trying to find something to eat.

Jack walked over to the computer room where Eko was looking at the computer. Jack sat in the chair.

"Hey Eko how are things going with you?"

"I am all right Jack. I'm just looking to see if this computer has anything irregular."  
"Irregular? Like what?"

"I am not sure." Eko smiled at Jack.

Jack looked confused. Then suddenly his chair fell backwards and there was a huge clattering sound as he struggled to get up and put the chair back.

"My ankle!" Jack exclaimed and rubbed it.

"Are you okay?" Eko asked, smiling.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think it's minor. It's not sprained or anything." But as jack walked out Eko noticed a slight limp.

A/n: ok that's it for the first chapter. I am going to upload the next chapter today as well as at first I was planning on making this a one-shot but it would be too long to do that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST or Just My Luck. Or Spam or Pepsi or star bucks or Coca Cola.. (You'll see)

Kate walked into the hatch exaggerating a limp. She didn't have one, but she knew Jack would think she was crazy if she was going to have him check her leg out and she didn't even have a limp.

She glanced around the hatch and found Jack sitting on the couch rubbing his ankle.

"Hey."

"Hey." Jack looked up.

"So what happened to your ankle?" Kate asked as she sat next to Jack.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jack pointed at hers.

"Well actually that's why I'm here. I was hoping you could look at it."

"Sure." Jack slid off of the couch and knelt on the ground to look at her ankle.

"What did you do?"

"I'm tripped." Kate smiled sheepshliy.

"You tripped?" Jack smirked and felt the ankle over.

Jack's touch sent a tingling sensation through Kate's body and she had to struggle to keep a straight face.

"So what did you do to your ankle?" Kate asked.

"I fell off of the chair in the computer room." Jack said.

"Really?" Kate laughed." Do you know how to sit Jack?"

"Do you know how to walk Kate?" Jack looked up and for a moment their eyes connected.

"Your ankle is fine." Jack said, breaking the moment.

"Ok. How about yours?"

"It will be all right."

"Oh listen. Charlie wanted me to tell you that tomorrow night he and Hurley are planning a party here at the hatch. It's to celebrate our three month anniversary here on the island." Kate said.

"That sounds fun." Jack returned to his spot on the couch.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe it. I can't believe we've been here for three months you know?"

"Yeah it's pretty unbelievable. Oh hey also there's one catch in order to be able to go to the party."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Jack asked.

"You have to go with a date." Kate quickly averted her gaze to the floor which had suddenly become much more interesting.

"Oh really? And who thought of that catch?"

"Probably Charlie." Kate looked back as Jack for a second and then they both looked away.

"you know what? I'm kind of hungry. You want something?" Kate got up and walked to the kitchen area.

"Yeah. I'm starved. But good luck finding anything." Jack relaxed against the couch watching Kate look for something.

Kate began looking through the cupboards.

"Oh look!" Kate grabbed a tin can out of the cupboard. "Dharma Initiative Spam!"

"Spam?" Jack looked at Kate weirdly.

"Yeah Spam is a fugitive's best friend." Kate smiled sadly.

Kate continued to look for something else. "Look! Dharma Initiative Mashed Potatoes! Now we have a meal!"

"I looked through that very cupboard and I didn't see anything." Jack said in disbelief.

"Well you must have not been looking." Kate said. "I'll go ahead and cook it and we'll eat."

"Yeah ok. Are you a good cook?"

"Oh get ready to experience the best cooking ever Jack Shephard!" Kate said and she began to open the spam and mashed potatoes.

"Oh really?" Jack smiled and stood up and with his best effort he tried not to limp as he walked over to Kate.

"You're still limping!" Kate teased.

"Yeah well-" suddenly Jack tripped and fell.

"Jack! Are you ok?" Kate walked over to him and bent down next to him. He was sprawled out.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jack slowly got into a sitting position.

Kate started laughing.

"What?" Jack smiled and soon he was laughing too.

Kate suddenly realized how close they were to each other and Jack noticed the same thing.

Without Jack or Kate really knowing it Jack was suddenly kissing Kate.

When they broke apart they were both gasping for air.

"That reminds me. We still need to talk." Jack said.

"Yeah I know." Kate said and she quickly got up and helped Jack up as well.

She let go of his hands and started looking for a pan to use to cook the food in.

"I can't find a pan. Could you look for one for me?" Kate asked as she started to look at

the directions.

"Yeah." And Jack looked and finally found one. "Wow this is pretty nice for Dharma to have this kind of pan around." He commented as he examined it.

"Oh stop analyzing everything!" Kate smiled and grabbed the pan from Jack's hands.

"Where did you find it?"

"In there" Jack pointed at a cupboard.

"But I looked in there and couldn't find anything!" Kate said, confused.

"Yeah that is weird huh? Hey wait a second…"Jack said and he felt his ankle. "My ankle doesn't hurt anymore!"

"What?"

"It's doesn't I swear!" Jack said and he started to walk around and jog.

"Hey you're right!" Kate said. "That's weird."

"Yeah I know…" Jack stopped jogging around the hatch and returned to his spot next to Kate at the stove.

Kate was filling up the pan with water for the potatoes and it was starting to boil.

"Hey Jack can you look at something for me?" A woman about Jack's age walked into the hatch.

"Hi Kristy what's wrong?" Jack walked over to her.

Kate watched them talk. She recognized Kristy. Kristy had confided in Kate last week that she liked Jack and Kate had just stayed quiet. But she had noticed how Kristy always seemed to be making up excuses to see Jack.

"Well I think I scratched my hand on a poisonous bush." Kristy held out her hand for Jack to look at.

Jack grabbed it and looked it over.

"Well it seems ok Kristy." And then he let go of her hand.

"Oh all right." Kristy smiled flirtatiously at Jack. "Have you heard about the party tomorrow night?"

"As a matter a fact, I have."

'And did you hear that you have to take a date?"

"Yeah I did." Jack said

"And are you going to ask someone?"

"Yeah I have someone in mind."

Kristy just stood there smiling at Jack.

"Hey Jack could you help me?" Kate suddenly said

"Yeah sure. Well I'll talk to you later Kristy." Jack said.

"ok Jack." Kristy was disappointed but she left.

"So what was that all about?" Kate asked Jack.

"Oh she needed help with her hand. But it seemed fine to me." Jack seemed puzzled.

"You are absolutely clueless aren't you?" Kate said.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Oh nevermind." Kate said.

"OW OW!" Kate's hand had been lying on the burner and she had burnt her hand.

She rushed to the sink and turned the cold water on.

"Kate are you ok?" jack asked as he tried to help her hand.

"The one thing we need we don't have." Kate sighed as she tried to get her hand cooled.

"Ice I know…but I have some ointment once you get it to cool down." Jack said.

"ok." Kate moaned. "Oh it hurts."

"Will you be ok if I go and grab the ointment real quick? It's in the other room."

"Yeah I'll be fine." Kate slowly took her hand from the faucet and dried it off.

Jack grabbed the ointment along with something to wrap her hand in.

"Ok this might hurt a little but you need it. So just try not to move." Jack said and Kate nodded.

Jack squirted some ointment and gently rubbed it onto her hand. Then he took the cloth and wrapped her hand.

"Thanks Jack." Kate said and smiled.

"You're welcome. Do you want me to finish the food?" Jack asked.

"Do you know how to cook?" Kate was surprised.

"Kate I am a single doctor. Of course I know how to cook." Jack said." Now you just sit down on this chair and relax while I make the meal." Jack guided her to the chair.

"All right but I'll be watching you." Kate said and admired Jack as he finished the meal.

Soon they were sitting down and eating.

"You know what I miss?" Kate said.

"What?"

"Soda. Mmmm. A nice Pepsi.. how I miss my Pepsi." Kate said and closed her eyes for a second.

"You know what I miss? Starbucks."

"A real coffee drinker Jack?" Kate smiled.

"Kate I'm a doctor." Jack said.

"oh.. Well I have one question for you." Kate said.,

"What?"

"Coke or Pepsi?"

"Coke."

"Coke! Jack how could you!" Kate pretended to be mortified.

"What? I love coke."

Suddenly Kate started coughing and wouldn't stop.

"Kate you're choking! " Jack ran to her side and gave her the hymlic (Spelling? Lol.) Maneuver.

Kate spit out some spam and was gasping for air.

"Here Kate sit down and drink some water. Wow you have been having some bad luck lately."

"Yeah ever since I.." Kate didn't finish it. She had had good luck when she had found the clover and now ever since she had kissed jack she had had bad luck. No way was she going to tell Jack that. There's no way that could have happened.

A/N: I hope you liked the second chapter. More to come hopefully today. I had to stick the Pepsi/Coke thing in. My friend Angel of Music Lover loves Coke (glares) and I like Pepsi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I am planning on finishing this story today or tomorrow. I have a new story idea that I will have posted in a while but first I want to finish this and something else. Thanks for waiting!

Kate had said goodbye to Jack and she was going to the beach to find Claire. Claire seemed to be at least a little superstitious and the least likely to laugh at Kate.

Claire laughed. Never mind.

"Are you serious? You think you have the bad luck right now?" Claire asked while cradling Aaron.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Give me Aaron."

"Why?"

"Just.. please?"

"Okay.." Claire looked at her warily.

As soon as Aaron was in Kate's arms he started crying. Kate then gave him back and he stopped.

"Weird. He usually loves you." Claire said.

"Exactly!" Kate said.

"Well…. You know what you have to do then Kate. You have to kiss him."

"Again?"

"Oh don't pretend you don't want to." Claire teased.

Kate blushed. "Okay but how do I know it worked?"

"You'll figure out a way."

"Thanks Claire." Kate ran through the jungle back to the hatch.

"Jack." Kate ran up to him.

"Hey Kate long time no see." He smiled.

She smiled back then she grabbed him and kissed him. She then pulled away.

Jack gave her a embarrassed and surprised smile then he glanced over at Locke who had seen the whole thing.

Kate followed Jack's gaze to Locke. "Oh.." Kate looked down now also embarrassed.

Jack cleared his throat. "Um… Locke and I had just been discussing the importance of the button and he's finally agreed to stop pushing it."

"Well actually Jack, maybe I'll do it in a couple of days." Locke said.

"What? John you said that the next time the darn thing rang you wouldn't press it." Jack walked towards Locke.

"I know I did Jack but I've changed my mind." Locke walked out of the room and Jack moved to pursue him.

"Jack don't." Kate stopped him.

Jack sighed. "I think I'm going to go shave."

"Yeah you need it." Kate smiled and ran her hand across his face.

Jack grabbed it and leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him.

"What?" He gave her a surprised look.

"Nothing. Look I've got to go. You go shave all right?" Kate started walking away.

"Okay.. Hey Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard there was this dance tomorrow night. You have to have a date."

"Oh really?" Kate smiled.

"Yeah and I'm hoping this really pretty girl will go with me. Do you think she will?"

"Maybe. I think you should just ask her,"

"Ok. Kate will you go to the dance with me?"

"I'll have to think about it." She winked at him then she left.

Jack smiled and shook his head. How did it happen in one day for them to be in love like this? They still had a lot to talk about but they were in a good place right now and Jack couldn't be happier.

Jack walked into the bathroom to shave.

"Jack"

Jack turned and saw Sayid standing in the doorway. "Hey." Jack then resumed shaving.

"So, have you heard of the dance?"

"Yep."

"Who are you going with?"

"Kate. Well it's not certain yet but I'm- OW!"

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah… I just cut myself." Jack grabbed a towel and wiped his face.

"You cut yourself?" Sayid tried not to laugh. " Have you shaved before Jack?"  
"Yeah Sayid very funny. I haven't cut myself shaving since high school."

"Well around here with the way people have been acting it seems like we might as well be in high school."  
"You've got a point there." Jack laughed.

"I'll see you around Jack."

"Yeah."

…………………………………………….

"So you just walked up to him and kissed him huh?" Claire said.

"Yeah but after that he asked me to the dance." Kate had returned back to the beach to talk to Claire.

"So you think you have the good luck now?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Freckles. You got a date yet for that dance thing?" Sawyer walked up to Claire's tent where Kate and Claire were.

"Sorry Sawyer I do."

"Right…well you're missing out on some good ol' southern charm then." He grinned.

"Sure."

"Well don't be worrying about me.. I've got a blondie I've been thinking of askin'."

"Oh yeah? And what's her name?" Kate asked.

"Sandie. Oh look there she is. I think I'll go use my southern charm on her." Sawyer smiled and walked away.

Kate watched him walk away.

"Why Kate, are you jealous?" Claire said teasingly.

"No."

"Here you've got youself a hot doctor and you're lusting after the con man."

"Hey. I'm sure all the women on this island have wanted Sawyer one time or another. Who wouldn't?" Kate defended herself.

"Well me for one. I've got Charlie."

"Has he asked you yet?"

"Yup. I can't wait."

"Do you think we are going to have to dress up?" Kate asked.

"well that would be impossible. There's not enough dresses."

"Maybe not. But we can sure look around."

Claire and Kate then spent the next hour planning how they were going to try to make each other look good for the party.

The next morning, Kate realized she had slept in pretty late. She walked down to the beach's edge and looked out towards the horizon,

"Hey!"

Kate turned around to find Charlie standing next to her. "Hey Charlie."

"Listen, Hurley and I decided not to have the date rule. You know how you had to have a date to go to the party?"

"Why?"

"For people like Sayid who won't want to get a date. We still want him to come..and everyone else for that matter."

"That's a good idea. But people like us who still want to bring a date-we still can right?"

"Yeah of course. So I take it you're going with someone then?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah."

"Jack or Sawyer?"

Kate gave him a look.

"What? I'm just curious."

"It might not be one of them. What if I was going with Sayid?"

"You're not going with Sayid."

"But I could."

"But you're not. Come on which is it?"

"You'll just have to wait to find out." Kate smiled mischievously and walked over to Claire's tent.

"Kate! I'm so glad you're here! Guess what? Jack was down here at the beach today looking for his tux!"

"What? Why?"

"Why do you think? For tonight of course! So far he can't find it but if he does you need to wear a dress!" Claire told her.

"But why would he wear a tux?"

"It's your first date! Maybe Jack is a romantic.. I don't know. But it's pretty sweet don't you think? I mean he'll be the only one with a tux. That will look weird. But he won't care cause it's for you!"

"Our first date? I never thought of it like that."

"Yeah so you need to start looking for a dress. Ask people if they have one."

"Ok.." Kate went around and looked for a dress. She felt this was pretty stupid but she still did it. If Jack was doing it then she'd do it too.

An hour later Claire came and found Kate." Any luck?"

"Not yet, which is weird since I have the good luck right now."

"Well I found some makeup. We should wear some."

"Okay. Has Jack found his tux yet?"

"Nope. He's still looking. But he doesn't know that you know he's planning on wearing it so don't say anything."

"I know a way to get him to find his tux." Kate then went to the hatch.

"Hey Jack."

"Hi Kate. So.. have you thought about going with me tonight?" Jack walked over to her.

Kate looked around for any sign of Locke or anyone else then she kissed Jack.

"So that's a yes?" Jack smiled.

Kate smiled back. He leaned in to kiss her again but she stopped him.

"Kate every time I try to kiss you, you won't let me. Is something wrong?"  
"You shaved." Kate changed the subject.

"Yeah I did. But Kate, really. What's going on?"

"Nothing Jack. Really."

"Okay then let me kiss you." Jack leaned in.

"Oh hi Eko!" Kate spotted Eko walking in. She was grateful for the interruption. Kate would tell Jack about the luck thing but she knew Jack would probably think she was crazy.

"Hello. Jack I found your-"

"Medicine. Thanks Eko." Jack said quickly. Eko looked confused.

"Uh Kate I'll see you tonight ok?" Jack softly pushed Kate towards the exit. "Ok." Kate left and went to find Claire to tell her Jack found his tux.

"Thanks Eko." Jack said.

"Yes. You're welcome. Your tux and shirt are laying on the washing machine. I'm afraid the shirt is a bit torn.. and bloody." Eko said.

"Yeah I know. I'm not going to wear the shirt. I'm just going to wear a regular shirt under it. It will look weird but I don't mind and she won't either." Jack grabbed the tux.

Eko just smiled.

"So Eko. Are you planning on going tonight with someone?" Jack asked him.

"No. I am going alone."

"Oh. I thought you had to have a date to go?" Jack was confused.

"You did. Until this morning. Charlie changed it. You can go alone."

"Oh ok.. well I'm still going with Kate."

"Yes I know"

…………………..

"Well now you have the bad luck huh?" Claire said.

"Yeah but I don't mind. I will find a dress somehow."

"You should tell him about this whole luck thing Kate."

"I know I know. I'll tell him tonight."

"Tell who what tonight?"

Kate and Claire looked up. "Oh hi Jack. What are you doing here?"

Jack had a serious expression on his face. "I'm going to kiss you and you can't do anything about it."

"Okay…" Kate glanced at Claire who was smiling.

Jack's face broke into a smile and he kissed her. "See? It's not that bad."

"No it wasn't." Kate said.

"Okay I gotta get back to the hatch but I'll see you tonight ok?"

"Ok."

Claire waited until Jack was gone then she said. "Now that was cute."

Kate blushed. "I can hardly wait for tonight."

"Kate?"

"Hi Sayid how are you?" Kate looked up to find him standing there.

"I'm fine. I heard you were looking for a dress, well Shannon had a couple of dresses."

"Oh no I couldn't wear her clothes."  
"I wouldn't want anyone else to wear them. Please Kate."

"Okay fine." Kate said reluctantly.

"Come with me." Sayid motioned.

He took her to his tent where he kept Shannon's things. He carefully opened her luggage. " I hope she's your size."

"I think she was." Kate smiled. She looked through the bag and found three dresses. There was a green, a purple, and a blue. She decided on the purple and asked Sayid if she could give the other two to Sun and Claire and he said yes.

Sun and Claire were ecstatic about the dresses and the three spent the next couple of hours getting ready.

A/N: I'll have the next chapter up soon! I'm gonna get my computer pretty soon and then I will be posting much more frequently.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST and if I did Jack and Kate would have kissed again by now and Ana and Libby wouldn't have been killed. Sorry just doing a little venting right now. :)

It was time for the party and everyone was walking to the hatch.

"Come on Claire! I want Jack to have the good luck tonight!" Kate said. She and Claire were hurrying to the hatch.

Kate and Claire walked into the hatch and Kate searched for Jack.

"Wow Kate! You look awesome!" Charlie came up to her.

"Hi Charlie you look pretty good yourself. Have you seen Jack?"

"Oh I see how it is. You don't care about me at all. It's just Jack."

"Charlie you-"

"I'm just playing with you Kate. He's in the kitchen. Have you seen Claire?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yup. She's over by the record player…"

"Thanks." Charlie patted Kate on the shoulder and walked over to Claire.

Kate walked into the kitchen and found Jack standing there all by himself. He had a single flower in his hand.

"Jack!" Kate walked over to him.

"Kate you look gorgeous!" Jack hugged her.

"So you do!"

"This is for you." Jack handed her the daisy.

"Aw thank you."

"I wanted to give you a rose but I couldn't find you."

"This is good." Kate hugged him again and kissed him.

"I'm so glad we are together now. Jack said and then paused. "Wait, we are together right?" He said with uncertainty.

Kate laughed. "Yes we are."

"good. Let's go join everyone."

"Wait. First I want to tell you something."

Jack's heart skipped a beat. Was she going to tell him what she did?

"This is kind of weird and you probably won't believe me but yesterday I found a clover in the jungle when I was coming here to the hatch." Kate then explained everything that happened.

"Well that's kind of crazy." Jack shook his head.

"Jack I know you don't believe in this stuff but it's true."

"So who has the good luck right now?"

"You do." Kate said.

"Well how can we test it?"

"Um… well you know how it was. Remember how Locke suddenly had a change of heart about the button? That's what happened when I kissed you."

"Yeah I suppose you're right and I guess that makes sense with the fact that you never let me kiss you. But I want you to have the good luck." Jack kissed her.

"No I want you to have it." Kate kissed him.

"No I want you to have it." Jack kissed her again. Soon they were kissing furiously back and forth trying to give the good luck back to the other.

"Uh guys?" Charlie walked into the room.

Kate and Jack looked down, embarrassed. Suddenly Kate had an idea. She walked over to Charlie and kissed him,

"Whoa!What was that for!" Charlie exclaimed.

"that was for this marvalous party you created."

"oh.. ok. Well we were all wondering where you were. Come on and have some fun. Thought it looks like you already were having fun."

"Come on Jack. He's right. We should join the party." Kate grabbed his arm. They walked into the main room and saw that there was a lot of people dancing.

"Ok so kissing Charlie, did that give him good luck." Jack asked.

"Yeah. Now you and I both have bad luck."

"But you have the good luck last. So I win." Jack looked at her triumphantly.

"Jack you love winning don't you?"

"Yup but really, as long as you and Charlie don't kiss again, we won't have this problem?"

"Right."

"Who's Sawyer dancing with?" Jack asked.

"Oh. Sawyer was talking about taking some blonde tonight. I think her name is Sandy." Kate smiled a little and watched them dance for a second. She knew that could have easily been her dancing with Sawyer.

Suddenly Claire walked over to Kate and Jack, interuppting Kate's thoughts. Kate looked at her and saw that she was dripping wet.

"Claire what happened?"

"Charlie and I were kissed outside and then we were walking back in but then it rained on me right before I got inside but Charlie is fine. Now can you explain that?" Claire glared at Kate,

Kate glanced over at Jack nad they both laughed. This luck madness was never going to stop. But that's ok, because thanks to one clover, Jack and Kate got together and will always be happy, as long as Kate or Jack doesn't kiss anyone else.

"Sorry Claire, I sorta gave Charlie my luck." Kate shrugged.

"gee thanks." Claire said and she walked over to Charlie to get the good luck back.

Kate smiled at Jack. "Wanna dance?"

A/N: THE END! YAY! I am so happy this story is over! Lol! Now I am gonna go work on finishing Impressions, and then Act of Jealousy.


End file.
